Let Sleeping Dragons Lie
by worenx
Summary: BREATH OF FIRE II: Ryu is trying to catch some Z's, but his friends are making it really difficult.


Breath of Fire II and anything in relation does not belong to me. They belong to Capcom.

**Let Sleeping Dragons Lie**

The sun rose over the town of Gate and reached the Town Ship, and the windows of a certain blue haired hero. His eyes remained closed as the rays tickled his nose. With an agitated grumble and a twitch of his eye, Ryu covered himself with his sheet and rolled to his side, back facing the door. "Five more minutes," he begged as he tried to fall back to sleep.

Suddenly, a loud, cheerful knock came to his door. "Rise and shine, buddy!" the Plains-runner, Bow, called, still knocking on the door. "Sun's up; so we should be!" When no response came, Bow cocked his head in confusion and proceeded to knock. "C'mon, Ryu, wake up!" he said louder, knocking much harder. Ryu groaned, and Bow heard the bed springs creaking. Pressing his long dog ear against the door and heard a shuffling, like clothing was being put on. "That's the spirit! Up with the sun, and let's go hunting!"

The door burst open as Ryu's brown boot kicked it open. Luckily, Bow had the foresight to stand aside and the door missed him entirely. With a loud battle cry, Ryu—hair a mess and dressed only in his red pants—leaped forward and delivered a mighty overhead chop with his sword in an attempt to intimidate his dog-man buddy. It worked. Ryu stood calmly, turned to face bow, masculine chest shining with sweat. "Bow, I didn't get much sleep last night," he replied and shouldered his weapon, rather harshly, "and I don't feel like hunting this morning." He blinked his eyes and they, with their weight, remained closed for a few moments longer than usual. "I'm sorry, Bow, but you'll have to go it alone for the day. I just wanna sleep. Any questions?"

Bow stared into Ryu's tired green eyes with his large blue eyes. His vision averted to the shouldered sword, and saw a trickle of red going down his chest. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked, pointing to his shoulder.

"No." With that, he slammed the door shut in Bow's face. The dog simply shrugged and exited the hall. With that dealt with, Ryu sighed happily and eyed his bed with a lazy smile. He stood over the object of his affection and dropped onto it like a tower. However, the moment he hit the pillow, another, but light, knock came. "Oh, who in the-" he asked, purposely cutting himself off as he got off the bed and opened the door.

"Good morning, Ryu," Nina Windia greeted him, hovering over the cold ground to protect her bare feet. She bowed to him slightly, and he bowed back, trying to be as respectful as possible. "How are you this lovely morning?" she inquired.

"Tired," he rasped as he rubbed his face with his palm.

The black-winged princess averted her eyes from him and looked distressed. "Oh… I'm sorry to have bothered you, Ryu…"

Ryu sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have responded to rudely," he apologized. "I just didn't sleep well last night, and Bow woke me up at the crack of dawn to go hunting and I am in a very poor mood." he explained as calmly as he could, but lost his composure a bit. Nina looked at him confusedly. "Before I say anything to upset you, Nina, can we talk later?"

"Okay," she responded with a half smile. "Can I ask you when that will be?"

"Forty-eight hours," he joked with a grin. Nina chuckled a bit as well. "Seriously though, possibly a few hours… Or half the day…" The exiled princess nodded to him. "See ya, Nina," he dismissed as he lightly shut the door. He turned on his heel towards the bed when the knock returned. He turned back the door and opened it to see Nina again. "Yes?"

"Sweet dreams, Ryu," she said with a pleasant smile and wink. With that, she started down the hall.

The blue haired teen grinned, mostly because he could return to sleep. He quickly shut the door and back flipped back into bed. "Did ya miss me, baby?" he asked his pillow and cuddled it, "I know I did." Another knock came to his door as he had nearly shut his eyes. He looked up with pleading eyes, possibly to the Dragon God. "Why me?" he asked as he got up and returned to the door. Opening it, he had suppressed the urge to scream 'whadda ya want!' in the face of whoever it was. It was the plump frog man from Sima Fort, Jean.

"Bon matin, mon ami!" he declared with great happiness. Ryu gazed at him in confusion. "I said, 'good morning, my friend'," he translated.

"Okay. Morning, Jean. What's up?" he asked tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Let me, as you say, 'cut the mustard'," he began.

Ryu interrupted him. "'Cut to the chase'?" he corrected. "Cut the mustard means… oh, never mind—what do you want?"

"Oui, oui that is _exactly _what I want to say." He cleared his throat. "I have a délicieux idea for a fantastique dish! It is called Shisu, and to make it, I would like you to, how you say, 'catch the worm'?"

"'Catch the worm'?" Ryu asked questionably. "It's 'the early bird catches the worm', and that means to wake up early to complete a task."

"Oui. Mackerel are on sale today, and they tend to 'sell like cakes'."

Ryu sighed. "One, I can _catch_ a mackerel for free. Two, 'sell like _hot_ cakes.' And three, I'll do it later!"

Jean gazed at him for a few seconds, and smiled happily. "Oh, that will be tres magnifique!" he cheered. "I will go prepare the Shaly seeds and vinegar this seconde!" With that, the French frog man hopped off happily down the hallway, humming a tune.

With that out of the way, Ryu slammed the door shut and stamped off to his bed, collapsing onto it. "No… more… visitors," he growled and covered his head with the pillow. Just then, a fairly quick knock was head. Ryu's eyes twitched as the red veins appeared. Without a word, he stamped to the door and calmly opened the door to greet… no one. Nobody was there at the door. With a growl, he slammed the door shut and started back for the bed. Just as he turned, the knock returned. Quickly, he tore it open to see… no one! "Damn it!" he yelled as he slammed it shut again. Determined to find the culprit, he waited by the door. As if on cue, the knock returned. In that instant, Ryu flung the door open to see a long furry arm. Immediately, he grabbed the wrist tightly. "_Aha_!"

He then pulled on the arm and reeled in the Highlander known as Sten Legacy. "T-top o' the morning to ya!" he stammered with a nervous smile.

Ryu brought him up to meet him eye level, giving him a very angry glare. "Sten, what the hell are you doing?"

The monkey shrugged and smiled again. "I dunno. Just felt like playing jokes."

The blue haired Dragon snarled at the character in his grasp. "If you weren't my friend, Sten, I'd kill you!"

"W-well then, I'm glad I'm your friend!" he responded with a chuckle. Ryu was not as amused. "D-did I say something wrong?"

Seconds later, the monkey was tossed out the window with great force, and collided with a large tree in front of Town Ship. Sten's arms and legs sprung out as he hit the tree. Then an apple fell on his head. "Leave me _alone_!" Ryu screamed to everyone outside within earshot, "I WANNA GO TO BED!" With that, he slammed the window shut, darted to the door, slammed it shut and locked it. Not satisfied, he pushed his dresser in front of the door, kicked the nightstand into the dresser and tossed his potted plant beside it. "All barricaded! Time for bed!" He tossed himself onto his bed, placed his head on his the pillow and began to snore. After a few seconds, the door knocked again. "AHHHHH!" Ryu screamed as his hands went to his head. Immediately, he tossed the plant back into place, kicked the nightstand back into its appropriate spot and pushed the dresser back. He opened the door, eyes large and bloodshot with large bags dragging under. "What?"

Spar stood in the doorway and gave Ryu a perplexed look. "Ryu, I must ask you something," he said in his normal monotonous tone. Ryu leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, awaiting Spar's question. "If you require sleep, explain to me why you have not done so?"

"Because every three seconds, someone has to annoy me by knocking on my door," he answered totally calm. "It's hard to sleep when there're disturbances afoot. Why isn't everyone this kind when I _have_ gotten sleep? Then, I'll be able to _enjoy_ it!" he shouted pulling his hair. "But it only happens when I _haven't_ gotten any sleep in the past nine hours!"

"How so?"

A stray piece of hair sprung into his face. "I dunno. Just insomnia I guess?" He remained quiet, staring at Spar. "Is that all?"

"Actually, no," he answered truthfully. Ryu moaned and leaned further against the wall. "If everyone is bothering you, why do you not just ignore them? It cannot be that difficult."

Something snapped in Ryu that moment. "Well, it _is_ that difficult! How would _you_ know! You're not even _human_! You're made of _grass_! AHHHH!"

Spar nodded. "Yes, that is true." Ryu stood quiet. "I am sorry, Ryu," he said with a slight bow. "I will take my leave now." With that, he started off, leaving Ryu at the door. Ryu then slowly shut the door.

The tired teen turned on his heel and took a single step towards his bed, when another knock came. Sighing, he turned on his heel again and opened the defilement of his slumber. It was Deis. "Hello, Ry—" Before she even finished her statement, Ryu slammed the door shut in her face. He didn't want to deal with the Naga this morning. Deis placed her hands on her 'hips' and gave a sour face. "Well, excuse me for wanting to be polite and greet you this morning." She slithered down the hall, still mumbling about how rude Ryu was. It must be her old age.

Ryu slammed his head against the wall for a few seconds before dragging his feet towards the bed. "Sleeeeep," he moaned. "Sleeeeeeeeeep…" His shadow towered over the bed, still a mangled wreck. With a wide, tired grin, he leaped high into the air and was about to swan dive onto it, a knock came. He froze in mid-air, looking down at the bed with a whimpering face. Instantly, his face contorted in rage, cheeks afire and eyes angry. "That tears it!" he yelled and dropped to the ground. Stamping his feet hard enough to break the floorboards, he clenched his fist. "You want Ryu," he began and gritted his teeth. "Well, heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Ryu!" He flung the door open, reared his fist back and thrust it out and punched the visitor in the chest.

"Uh, Ryu?" Rand asked, his large form in front of the door. Ryu looked at his big friend, and looked down at his own fist—smashed against Rand's rock-hard chest—and sweat dropped.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-OWWWWWWWWCH!"

Ryu cradled his probably broken hand and kissed it repeatedly. It throbbed in pain as Rand stared at him in confusion. "What were you doing?"

"I _was_ trying to go back to bed!" he yelped, still looking to his injured hand. Rand continued to stare. "What do you want, Rand?" Ryu asked, still a little irritably.

Rand scratched the back of his head with his giant hand. "Well, I need your help in the field," he began. Ryu's eyes widened. "Lately, Goblins have been eating the vegetables," and continued, the Dragon's eyes arched angrily, "Beaks are eating the wheat, and Grizzlies are digging holes everywhere. I'm going to need some assistance fighting them off. Ryu stood up, turned to glare at Rand and screamed at him with a bunch of garbled words. Gibbering and jabbering, Ryu continued his verbal assault and Rand simply backed away and out of the room. "S-sorry I asked, R-Ryu," he said, totally afraid and slowly closed the door.

With that out of the way, Ryu laughed maniacally in fragmented bursts, eyes large and still tired. He hopped a bit and continued his fragmented laughter. Quickly, in a blur of red and blue, Ryu dove into bed and nuzzled the pillow. "BED!" He immediately began to snore. It was then he felt something warm and furry wrap around his waist. It felt like a tail. He could also hear a faint purr. Whimpering, he looked to his side and saw the bright green eyes of the Woren girl, Katt, and her broad smile. "Katt, what are you doing?" he whined.

She smiled cattily at him and purred some more. "Getting ready for bed," the tiger girl answered, smile widening.

"In _my_ bed?" She nodded and proceeded to cuddle up to him, purring loudly. "Can't I _ever_ get some sleep?" Ryu moaned.

Katt sat up and looked to him cutely. "You say you want some sleep?" He nodded slowly. "I can help with that!"

"You can!" he asked as he bolted straight up. She nodded. "Then help me! I needs me some sleep!"

She smiled brightly and readied her staff. He smiled insanely as his bloodshot eyes grew. Jumping up, she stood over him as if his head was a golf ball and her staff a club. "FOUR!"

Ryu laughed crazily. "Nighty-night!" And then it all went black.

Quietly, Katt snuck out of his room, staff casually over her shoulder. As Deis returned up the stairs, she gave Katt a look and pointed at Ryu's door. Katt quietly closed the door, and looked to the snake-woman sweetly. "Shhhhhhhhhh. Ryu's taking a coma." Immediately, Deis's eyes widened as a large drop of sweat appeared on the side of her face. Katt simply walked away, whistling. As she walked, her hips swayed delicately as her tail swished.

**THE END**

**Worenx's Corner**

Worenx: _(Laughing his head off)_ The ending! The ending!

Chachi: You stole that from Ren and Stimpy!

Shade: Well, sort of. But I don't remember Stimpy being an attractive cat-girl with a bo-staff…

Chachi: But _still_! Copyright infringement! _(Points at Shade)_ Arrest this man!

Shade: … _(Sigh; adds something to the disclaimer)_ There. Happy?

Chachi: _(Reading)_

'Breath of Fire II and anything in relation does not belong to me. They belong to Capcom. _The ending is based off of Ren and Stimpy.'_

…Much better! But I still hate you.

Shade: Of course you do. _(Smirks)_ Because I write better stories than you do.

Chachi: No! You lie! YOU LIE! _(Does a scratching motion with his hands)_

Shade: Also, I intend to rewrite those stories.

Chachi: NOOOOOOO! _(Runs away crying)_

_(Returns)_ But I'll always be better! _(Leaves)_

Shade: …Over dramatic… _(Pulls out his typewriter and starts writing "Rei Chiba At Large")_

Worenx: Hm? Hey, what's that?

Shade: Remember Chachi's _"Rei at the DMV"_, _"Rei at the Mall"_, and _"Rei at the Carnival"_?

Worenx: Yay! Rewrites! _(Throws confetti)_

Shade: …Yeah. Well, those are going to be chapters. I _will_ make it better.

_(Lighting cracks)_

Worenx: _(Cowers)_ Shade is spooky when he's serious…


End file.
